


Spray cream

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Spray cream

Just relax.  
It wasn't easy to say.  
Sam let a verse of surprise slip by.   
His senses were alert, like so many alarm bells.   
The thick black bandage that covered his eyes prevented him from seeing his brother's ferocious smile, right above him.   
Mighty.   
Naked.   
And with a can of cream in his hand.   
He placed his brother on his back and waved the can slowly, pouring some on his finger.   
Dean approached his finger to Sam's mouth, who began to lick it.   
Sammy, you will send me to hell, he thought, watching Sam's sinuous tongue move like a snake, on that finger.  
A tremor shook his back.   
Dean lifted his finger.  
"I want more, Dean," complained Sam.   
"Oh, you'll get it."  
Dean waved his canister again, began to spill the cream and put some on Sam's nipple.   
"My cherries"  
Quickly, he began licking those little meat buttons, and then gently chewed them with his teeth, making Sam shake and shout.   
That game lasted a generous handful of minutes.   
"Dean, please!"  
"We have all the time," Dean replied looking at Sam's nipples that were soaked in saliva, and red, like cherries. Then he lowered himself again, leaving a trace of kisses on his belly, ignoring his little brother's pleas beautifully.   
He kindly took the boxers off those long legs, revealing Sam's red and excited sex.  
"Dean, please, please..."   
Very calmly, Dean drew with his cream a sweet line between his brother's inner thigh, then with his tongue he began to remove it, leaving damp traces on his way; Sam felt how electric shocks were passing through his brain and heart beating like crazy.   
He took off the bandage.   
Dean smiled at him again, ferociously.   
He opened his lips.   
It was a damned sight, a beautiful sight to see his older brother sucking his cock, with his mouth covered in cream.   
"Happy birthday, Sammy."   
Dean put on more and licked him for the whole length, he went a little further down by touching his testicles.   
Sam shouted his name.   
His hair was stuck to his forehead.   
The pleasure was shattered, leaving the major of the Winchesters with his brother's semen and cream in his mouth.  
After a quick clean-up, Dean found himself squeezed into the arms of his partner.   
"Thank you," murmured Sam, kissing him in the mouth.   
"For the magnificent blowjob?"  
How sweet he was when he was embarrassed, Dean thought about seeing Sam's red face.  
"I love you, you know?"  
"I know. So did I..."  
The sentence came to an end when Dean bent his hips and started rubbing himself against his brother.  
The air returned to being charged with electricity.   
"You'll make me die one of these times," growled Sam.   
Not before kissing him furiously.  
Again.


End file.
